vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire)
Summary Saya (小夜 Saya) is the primary character and is, as the movie describes, the last 'original' vampire. Saya's personality is dark, mysterious and frequently threatening. She prefers solitude over the company of others, regardless of age. At first she does not appear to have any supernatural powers. She is not weak against sunlight, cannot transform and does not even have large fangs. However she does show an aversion to religious icons, can hear the roars of the chiropterans when no-one else can and shows superhuman strength - at one stage she grabs Lewis by the face and holds him in the air. Despite this she is not without feeling, as she saves nurse Makiho (though why is never found out). Though she holds most humans in contempt, she seems to have some sort of respect for David. In one of the most memorable scenes in the OVA, Saya stands over a vampire she has just attacked which now lies dying in the middle of a runway. She stretches out her bleeding hand and allows the monster a few drops of her blood before it expires. This is the only time in the movie Saya smiles. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown. At least 9-B Name: Saya (Otonashi) Origin: Blood: The Last Vampire Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least 100+ Classification: Chiropteran, Human(?), Anti-chiropteran living weapon | Pure-blooded chiropteran Powers and Abilities: |-|Anti-Chiropteran Weapon= Superhuman strength, speed, durability, special hearing and characteristic frequencies, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), her blood has healing potency, experienced with swordplay |-|Pure-Blooded Chiropteran= All of the previous, Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via her fangs), possibly Transformation, Regeneration (High-Low, likely Mid; Ruria was shown to survive a head shot), Flight, Pain Suppression, supersonic waves that can paralyse, infrared vision Attack Potency: Wall level (Is easily able to cleave through the flesh and bones of chiropterans with healing factors with her swordBlood: The Last Vampire) | Unknown. At least Wall level (Should be a lot stronger than before) Speed: Superhuman (Able to chase down chiropterans on a daily basis, dodged a fully transformed chiropteranBlood: The Last Vampire 2002 - Volume 1 Chapter 3) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily swings and tosses a human with one armBlood: The Last Vampire 2002 - Volume 1 Chapter 2) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Hit a chiropteran hard enough and sent him into a metal plank while being injured) | Unknown. At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Knocked in the face by a fully transformed chiropteran) | Unknown. At least Wall level Stamina: High | Superhuman; can likely fight with severe injuries Range: Extended melee range with katana | Possibly a dozen metres with supersonic wave Standard Equipment: Katana/Anything Sturdy Intelligence: Average, with experience hunting of bat-like vampire creatures for quite awhile. Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: Toggle - Strength * Chased down and sliced a man on the train. * Strong enough to hurt a man with one hand on the face. * Killed Linda that was about to turn into a chiropteran. * One shot punched a military guy in the gut. * Able to strike down a flying chiropteran while moving in a Jeep. * Chopped a guy's arm off with her sword.Blood: The Last Vampire 2002 - Volume 1 Chapter 1 * Cut down a guy in half with one swing. * Crushed a cell phone with just one grip of the hand. * Knocked out a bully with a punch. * Kicked a bully in the head. * Brought down a gangster with the back of her katana. * Sliced a chiropteran's face. * Sliced a chiropteran's arm off. * Hacked the same chiropteran's head off.Blood: The Last Vampire 2002 - Volume 1 Chapter 5 - Speed/Agility * Jumped high enough and dodged a sword slash. - Durability * Took a hit from Sharon the chiropteran then slid out the door. * Easily blocked a punch. * Can easily land from a few stories fall. * Got punched in the face and knocked against a metal plank by a chiropteran. * Had her head being crushed by a fully transformed chiropteran. - Other * Threw a blade at a chiropteran's face. * Chased off Tohko.Yarudora Series Vol. 5: Blood: The Last Vampire * Fought Tohko in a church. * Fought Ruria in a church. * Dispatched a room fullof agents while being handcuffed.Blood: The Last Vampire 2002 - Volume 1 Chapter 6 Key: Anti-Chiropteran Weapon | Pure-Blooded Chiropteran Note: Not to be confused with her alternate universe counterparts Saya Otonashi and Saya Kisaragi. Gallery File:Blood-the-last-vampire-2000-5-v01-pic-14.jpg|In the 21st century Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Blood: The Last Vampire Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Blood Users Category:Healers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Monsters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Weapons Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Blood (series) Category:Horror Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier